


The Battle Scar

by DarkAndDanish, jaejaekim



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Excited, F/M, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Newt Has Secrets, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAndDanish/pseuds/DarkAndDanish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaekim/pseuds/jaejaekim
Summary: Newt did what had to be done. What anyone should have done, really. Why did it have to be such a big deal?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is the very first fic I have ever posted and I just wanted to let you know that I haven't a bloody clue what I'm doing; be prepared for possible mishaps. :^D
> 
> I had the initial idea for this story just a short time ago and I thought it would be quite fun to write, but I haven't quite planned it out yet... That being said, I'm open to inspiration! ...As it were. My plan is to involve every character in some way, possibly more. Ratings and tags are subject to change.
> 
> And just as disclaimer, I do have the personal canon that Newt is neurodivergent. As a neurodivergent individual myself, it just makes sense to me. I won't make a bit of pointing it out, but my description will likely lead in that direction.
> 
> But enough of my rambling, enjoy!

Theseus stormed about the room, red in the face and snarling at anyone who came near him.

"Alright, where is he?!"

In perhaps one of the best displays of foolish bravery, an aide made a brave attempt at settling him down. "Mr. Scamander, please! Someone will bring your brother in shortly, just-"

But that was as far as he got before Theseus lashed at him.

"I need to see him, NOW!"

The aide retreated back just as the door swung open and Percival strode into the room.

"Sit down, Theseus," Percival demanded curtly. "I can't have you scaring off all of the young recruits. Again."

Theseus flopped down in a chair immediately, but he hadn't calmed an ounce. "Look, I just want to see Newt," he grounded out through his teeth.

Percival leaned against his desk and sighed. "I know. But at the moment, it would seem everyone does. He's utterly exhausted by the whole ordeal, and I'm afraid you're a bit late to the party."

Theseus looked a bit admonished. "The very second the post arrived, I dropped everything! It's not as though boats are particularly quick!"

Percival put his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to suggest that you're an uncaring brother, Theseus. But it's all been a bit much and you know what happens when he's had enough, don't you?"

Theseus appeared to deflate a little. "Of course I do, it's just... How bad off is he?"

Percival looked away for a moment, deciding how much he should tell. "Well, he-"

"Hello?"

Every eye in the room was drawn suddenly to the doorway, where a reserved redhead was shifting about.

"Newt!" Percival exclaimed. "You shouldn't be milling around by yourself! Where's Mr. Kowalski?"

Newt smiled sheepishly, his eyes darting about the room. "I, um..."

Not a moment later, Jacob came running- completely out of breath. "No one... should be able... to go... that fast... on crutches!"

"You're not even supposed to be using crutches yet, Newt," Percival chastised.

Jacob pointed at Newt, appearing gently irritated. "Wizard who... cried freedom."

"As if by an unseen force, Newt is compelled to directly disobey every rule meant only to help him," Theseus asserted.

And without saying word, Newt began hobbling across the room toward Theseus. Jacob made to help him, but Newt never hesitated once as he ambled along on one leg; the other leg appeared immobile, strapped up in a black, stiff-looking brace. He seemed completely unperturbed by dragging his unusable limb behind him as he pulled himself forward with his wooden crutches.

But Theseus knew better. He stood up as Newt reached him and gave him a quick but soft embrace.

"We've got to talk about this, you know," Theseus said quietly.

Newt nodded, his gaze roaming about in an obvious sign of discomfort. "I know..."

"But for now... I read your book."

Newt smiled, grateful that he wasn't being interrogated just yet. For once, he didn't have recount in excruciating detail what had be done to prevent catastrophe.

   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I did a lot of thinking about where I wanted this fic to go since I first published this and I'm very excited by what I came up with! Updates should not take quite as long from here on out. :^)
> 
> I've also seen Crimes of Grindelwald twice so far, and I might use elements from that here to keep it in a similar realm.
> 
> The rating has been updated, as this story will eventually contain graphic depictions of violence, as well as wounds and illness.
> 
> And right quick, I'd like to credit my wonderful girlfriend for being my sounding board. She is absolutely amazing. <3
> 
> Please enjoy!

The day had ran late and, frankly, dull. Percival would have been fibbing if he'd claimed that he hadn't jumped at the first chance to abandon his paperwork and go down to see Newt.

They were keeping Newt in a little room by himself on the third floor; it had previously been an empty office. He'd been removed from the infirmary after day four, when he'd started pelting the staff with tissue wads. After that, Percival had heard "rumors" that Tina Goldstein had been sneaking creatures in to him under her coat. Percival would ever insist that he knew nothing.

The fact of the matter was, however, that he was certain that niffler of Newt's had stolen his watch, the little theif. But for Newt's sake, he'd let it go. He'd needed a new watch anyway.

Only the sound of Percival's footsteps could be heard as he made his way down the lowly lit hall to Newt's room. With most everyone gone, it would be quite easy to conclude that this area was completely vacant. Percival wondered how often the various clerks and secretaries and the like forgot Newt was here, that he even exsisted. Perhaps Newt liked that, with his disposition for solidarity, but Percival found that he was grossly uncomfortable with the idea of Newt being so alone.

Percival firmly knocked on the door of Newt's room and called, "Newt, can I come in please?"

He never heard a reply, but the door unlatched and cracked open. He took it as an invitation.

Newt was sitting up in bed, covered to his chest with a blue quilt and scribbling in a notebook by the light of a solitary lamp on the nightstand. Percival closed the door and crossed the room to a chair beside him. He looked up briefly, but never stopped moving his pen.

"What're you writing about?" Percival asked, in a way he hoped didn't sound too demanding. He hadn't yet learned the proper tone with which to ask Newt questions without him clamming up.

"Just thinking," Newt replied. His voice was whispery, a sort of scratching quality to it- as though his throat was sore.

Percival sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Another fit, Newt?"

Newt glanced over, but didn't meet Percival's gaze. "...Yes, but just a small one."

"It doesn't sound like it was a small one to me." Percival ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "Your nurse is supposed to inform me right away when - "

Newt put his pen down. "I'm sorry, but I - Well, I begged her not to."

Percival softened a bit and shook his head. "Newt... You realise how serious your condition - "

Newt closed his eyes tightly. "No, don't. Don't talk to me about the seriousness, I know about the seriousness." He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. "... I - I imagine you've told Theseus then."

Percival looked at Newt solemnly. "Newt, don't be that way. You know I haven't told him. I wouldn't do that to you. But you know he's going to ask, and they'll tell him you've refused to give a statement..."

Newt closed the book on his lap suddenly and flung it away from him. It slid off the foot of the bed and tumbled to the floor, landing on it's spine and falling open. The action must have frightened Pickett: he came scurrying from under the collar of Newt's nightshirt and up to the top of his head. Newt's small burst of anger quickly lost it's steam and he carefully scooped Pickett up, bringing him down to rest on the blanket.

"I'm sorry, Pickett," he whispered. "I didn't mean to startle you..."

Pickett gave a light chitter and climbed up to perch on Newt's shoulder, clearly not cross with Newt in the least.

Newt then turned his head towards Percival in a rare effort to look him in the eye. Percival almost wished he hadn't. It was hard to see Newt like this, with his face so drawn and exhausted. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he was so pale that he looked nearly colourless in the dim light. It was clear that he was far more ill than he would let anyone else believe, and Percival yearned desperately for a spell to banish it away. But there wasn't one.

Newt appeared to be trying to say something, but was swallowing his words repeatedly. When he finally spoke, Percival found himself leaning forward to hear. "I know what they'll tell him. I know, I just... I can't think..." He turned away and exhaled sharply. "They'll never let me leave. If I don't tell them."

Percival wasn't sure what to say. He searched precariously for a way to comfort Newt, afraid of upsetting him further. "Newt, I..."

"Tina, she- she shouldn't have brought me here."

The words hit Percival like a brick to the forehead. He knew instantly where this conversation was headed and he berated himself for having started it. "Newt, darling... You would've died if she hadn't. She was only trying to do what's best for you."

"No. No, I could have-"

Percival stood abruptly and, in a singular motion, sat on the bed and took Newt's hands into his. "Newt, listen to me. I know you're strong. You never could have survived that hit if you weren't. But as it is, you nearly lost your leg and if your ward had been just the smallest bit weaker... I couldn't bare to lose you, Newt."

Newt looked to be on the verge of tears. "But now the ministry knows. They'll hunt and kill first, ask questions later. That's all they know how to do. No matter what I say, they'll never see it as an accident..." The first tear escaped. "Especially Theseus."

"Newt, I promised you the very night I told you how I felt that my position at MACUSA would never come before you. I meant it then and I mean it now. We'll figure this out together." Percival leaned forward and gave Newt a gentle kiss. "But after you've had some rest."

For the first time that night, a small smile graced Newt's lips- even as he ducked his head and sniffled. "Will you... stay here? Please? I mean, only if-"

Percival chuckled. "Honestly, Newt. Like I would say 'no'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was absolutely torture to write, but I wanted readers to know what's really up with Newt before we progressed in the story.
> 
> Please give me any feedback you have, if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you thought and take stabs at the plot if you'd like! I love it!


End file.
